Une rose est plus belle avec des épines
by Maeli'claire
Summary: Recueil de drabbles de 500 mots sur Quinn et ses histoires d'amour, réelles ou inventées.
1. FinnQuinn

Quinn Fabray sortait de son cours de cheerleading. C'était sa première année au lycée et elle faisait déjà partie des plus populaires. Miss Sylvester lui avait attribué le poste de meneuse et de principale "flyer" - les filles qu'on lançait en l'air pour qu'elle éffectuent des figures époustouflantes - un poste qu'elle ne confiait d'habitude jamais aux premières années. Quand elle se fut douchée, elle partit des vestiaires et tomba nez à nez avec un grand jeune homme, brun avec un sourire un peu niais. Quinn le reconnut, c'était Finn Hudson, le quarterback de l'équipe de football.

-Bonjour, lança-t-il visiblement un peu surpris de la croiser

-Bonjour...Finn, c'est ça?  
-Oui. Toi, c'est Quinn?

-Effectivement.

Elle avait un ton froid, cassant mais Finn s'en fichait. Il ne remarqua pas que Quinn se fichait complètement de li. il voyait juste sa peau de porcelaine, ses yeux d'émeraude, ses cheveux d'or. Il l'avait déjà vu avant. En fait, il s'arrangeait souvent pour la croiser car il était tombé amoureux d'elle dès qu'il l'avait vu faire un saut écart à trois mètres du sol le deuxième jour. Tout l'avaitattiré vers elle. Quinn était belle, douée, tout ce qu'il aimait. Alors il se lança et lui demanda:

-Est-ce que tu voudrais venir dîner avec moi au Breadsticks ce soir?

Quinn le regarda dans les yeux - en manquant se faire un torticoli - et compris que c'était un gentil garçon, sans mauvaises intentions. Alors elle accepta et Finn sembla aux anges.

Le soir venu, elle partit au Breadsticks. Finn l'attendait. il semblait patienter depuis longtemps alors qu'elle était en avance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il

-Des spaghetti, répondit-elle

_Parfait.

Il commandit donc deux plats de spaghetti. La serveuse revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec les deux assiettes. Quinn les mangea délicatement, avec élégance. C'est en tout cas ce que pensa Finn.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu manger avec moi? demanda-t-elle

-Et bien...je… C'est difficile…

-Je peux tout entendre.

-Je t'aime Quinn, avoua le quarterback. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Je te trouve belle, intelligente, sportive. Tu as toutes les qualités que j'aime. Et je t'aime. Plus que tout. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un.

-Ouah! C'est une vraie déclaration! Et bien...je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Quelques semaines plus tard Finn se baladait la main de Quinn dans la sienne. Les autres élèves s'écartaient sur leur chemin et s'inclinaient presque. Ils étaient devenu des stars. Quinn aimait Finn. Enfin,elle le pensait. elle n'avait vraiment jamais aimé quelqu'un, c'était quelque chose d'abstrait pour elle mais elle savait qu'il était gentil et doux. Deux qualités qu'elle appréciait. Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'il ne posait jamais de questions et qu'il était facilement manipulable, Finn était parfait. Par-fait. Parfois elle se sentait un peu coupable de le manipuler comme ça mais elle oubliait souvent ses scrupules. Tout allait très bien. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle était enfin populaire et au bras du quarterback. Son rêve était devenu réalité.


	2. puckquinn

Quinn connaissait Puck depuis le début de l'année. C'était le meilleur ami de Finn, son petit-ami. Elle le trouvait stupide mais assez sexy. Et lui semblait très attiré par elle. Mais elle était en couple et Puck n'était absolument pas son genre.

Un soir, pourtant un incident se produit. Au départ Quinn faisait ses devoirs dans sa chambre, tranquille quand elle reçut un appel. Elle pensa tout d'abord qu'il n'y avait que quatre possibilités : Finn, Santana, Brittany ou sa mère. Mais non, c'était un numéro inconnu. Elle décrocha et entendit la voix de Puck

-Salut beauté, ça va ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Puckerman ?

-Doucement, je voulais savoir…tu es seule ?

-Oui ! répondit-elle. Je suis seule, chez moi, je fais mes devoirs et j'étais bien avant que tu ne m'appelles pour me demander comment je vais. Tu veux savoir ? Moins bien depuis que tu m'as appelé. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille.

-Doucement beauté… pourquoi tu m'agresses comme ça ?

-Parce-que tu es un idiot fini doublé d'un macho horripilant.

-Ecoute, je suis devant chez moi, mais j'ai oublié mes clés…

-Non ! Puck, tu ne viendras pas chez moi, c'est clair ?!

-S'il te plait, sois sympa. Je suis tout seul et il pleut.

-Puck ! s'écria Quinn, j'habite à deux pas de chez toi et il y a un soleil éclatant !

Après plus de quinze minutes au téléphone, Quinn céda finalement. C'était un de ces jours _sans_, vous savez, les jours où on a l'impression que rien ne va, que tout est noir et que de toute façon, rien de pire ne peut arriver. C'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Que la venue de Puck n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans le vase plein de désespoir de sa vie. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que cette goute ferait déborder le vase.

Puck vint chez elle avec des bouteilles de Panaché. Quinn était encore en uniforme et elle se mit debout quand il arriva, regrettant de ne pas s'être changé. Elle se sentait affreusement grosse. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était énorme et quand elle se regardait dans le miroir, elle ne sentait que de la honte. Elle était si grosse... C'était bien sûr lié au fait que c'était un jour _sans_. En vérité, elle était mince mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, parce qu'elle se sentait mal. Alors quand il arriva dans la maison, elle le dévisagea, tentant d'avoir un regard glaçant, mais tout ce que vit Puck, c'était une fille qui avait mal, qui avait peur et qui tentait de le cacher. Alors, la blonde lui lança

-Ca va ?

-Mieux que toi, en tout cas.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Allons, Quinn…

C'était un jour _sans_ mais la visite de Puck commençait à avoir un effet positif. Ce fut ce jour que la vie de Quinn prit un tournant décisif. Ce fut également ce jour que fut conçue Beth. Ce fut la toute première étape de la longue histoire d'amour entre Quinn et Puck.


	3. SamQuinn

L'année avait commencé depuis près d'un mois et un nouveau s'était incrit. Sam Evans. Quand Quinn avait vu ses cheveux blonds, sa mèche Justin Bieber – eurk ! – et son sourire niais, tout lui était revenu en tête. Sam n'était pas étranger. Du moins, pas à elle.

Elle était partie en vacances avec ses parents et sa sœur Frannie qui était encore à la fac. A cette époque, Quinn s'appelait Lucy, elle était obèse, avec un nez qu'elle détestait et de l'acné. Elle ne s'aimait pas du tout, elle se haïssait et quand elle voyait les mannequins dans les magazines, ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Un été, sa famille et elle avaient voyagé en Nouvelle-Zélande. C'était un endroit magnifique, plein de contradictions et d'opposés qui se complétaient et s'attiraient. Les monts enneigés, les prairies verdoyantes, la mer d'un bleu turquoise…tout était exceptionnel. Là-bas, elle avait rencontré un autre américain, nommé Sam Evans. Elle avait tout de suite aimé son charme naturel, sa bonne humeur naturelle et son sourire communicatif. Elle se rappela qu'un jour, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle se sentait horriblement mal et qu'elle souffrait de son poids. Il lui avait dit « Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je n'ai rien vu de tout cela. Je n'ai pas vu la fille que tu es physiquement, j'ai vu ton cœur. »

Cette phrase l'avait fait réfléchir longtemps. Elle ne se considérait pas comme particulièrement gentille, ni particulièrement aimable mais Sam l'avait rassuré quand à tout. Avec lui, elle s'était sentie, apaisée, comme si tous ses démons intérieurs s'étaient enfuis avec le vent, évaporés à jamais. Oui, Sam avait été parfait. Et Lucy/Quinn avait commencé à ressentir des sentiments pour lui. Seulement, elle était laide et obèse – d'après elle-même – et des filles cent fois plus belles qu'elle tournaient autour de lui. Et puis, un jour, alors qu'ils étaient assis dans l'herbe, les pieds dans le ruisseau glacé, Sam l'avait embrassé. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon embrassait Lucy/Quinn et elle avait adoré ça. Seulement, le lendemain, ils étaient partis. Et elle avait regretté Sam longtemps, longtemps. Elle avait pleuré le reste de l'été, en se maudissant parce-qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé ses coordonnées. Et puis elle s'était résignée. Sam était retourné chez lui et il était sûrement en couple avec une de ces pimbêches néo-zélandaises. Puis elle s'était fait opérer du nez, avait minci, ses boutons avaient disparu. Ensuite elle avait déménagé et était arrivée à Lima telle Quinn Fabray, la meneuse des cheerleaders, la belle blonde et tous les garçons avaient voulu sortir avec elle alors que toutes les filles l'admiraient. Et puis il y avait eu sa grossesse et tout le reste. Enfin, elle était de retour à McKinley, plus populaire que jamais et voilà que ce gars, qu'elle avait aimé, qui lui avait horriblement manqué et qu'elle connaissait tout de son passé, arrivait. Pourtant, étrangement, elle était heureuse.

-Lucy… souffla-t-il avec un visage rayonnant de bonheur

-Sam…répliqua-t-elle souriant comme jamais et se levant pour l'enlacer.


End file.
